El Aniversario
by Asusaki
Summary: - ¿y porque me la as regalado?- La chica lo miro enfadada- Oh! Sasuke Uchiha! no me digas que te has olvidado de que día es hoy-// Porque los aniversarios no son nada faciles y menos si se te olvidan. SasuSaku/ Two-shot/ Mis sumarys son una porqueria
1. Chapter 1

El aniversario - Narración de la historia

"_El aniversario"-_ Pensamientos Sasuke

------------------------------------------------------- Cambio de escena

Mi primer Two-shot, es que me ha quedado muy largo para ser un One-shot jeje…

**Advertencias:** Universo alternativo y principios de OOC/ Lemon

****

Un estrepitoso ruido hizo que todas las cabezas se giraran para ver el lujoso coche que llegaba a la universidad, un coche negro deportivo por su aspecto no debería de ser nada barato. Todos quedaron maravillados por el automóvil y como es lógico estaban deseosos de saber quién era el dueño de semejante coche. Las chicas ya suspiraban por un ejecutivo guapo con traje y corbata y los chicos ya imaginaban a una supermodelo con un atuendo más que escaso. Mientras todos imaginaban quien podría ser el propietario, se abrió la puerta del auto, algunos se inclinaban para poder ver a la persona que salía de él.

Y para decepción de algunos, los chicos sobretodo, y alegrías de otro, las chicas, del coche salió Sasuke Uchiha. Que aunque no viniera vestido con un traje ni con una corbata y solo trajera unos jeans y una camisa, para muchas era mejor que cualquier ejecutivo o modelo. El heredero de la familia Uchiha y por consiguiente de la empresa familiar, que por cierto era una empresa automovilística, de ahí el coche.

El joven Uchiha era un diamante en bruto, querido, deseado y envidiado por todos los que le conocían. Era alto, guapo y rico, que más quería. Salió del coche con elegancia, sin cambiar ni un ápice su semblante frio, lo que lo hacía más atractivo aun. Cerró la puerta del coche y se recargo en el en una postura desganada, todos seguían mirándolo, pero más disimuladamente. El chico fijo su mirada en la puerta de la universidad esperando a alguien.

Estuvo allí parado durante quince minutos, sin apenas moverse, pero su cara cada vez denotaba mas su impaciencia_-"Donde demonios se habrá metido... para eso vengo a buscarla, la próxima vez se irá sola"-_ ya había empezado a mover su pie dando pequeños golpes al suelo- "_mi paciencia se está acabando, cuando aparezca se va a enterar, va a saber que a un Uchiha no se le hace esperar"-_

Pero pasaron diez minutos mas y ella no aparecía, y él se impacientaba, ahora sí que se notaba en su cara, su semblante frio paso a ser un poco menos tranquilo, sus labios apretados, su ceño fruncido y su mirada dejaban a la vista lo que era evidente, Sasuke estaba enfadado. Resoplo una vez, y otra, y otra y empezó a despedir ese aura asesina tan propia de él cuando se enfadaba- _"podría haberme avisado, debería de irme y dejarla aquí"_- pasaron cinco minutos mas y el chico no aguanto más, se despego de su coche y se puso totalmente erguido para empezar a andar para buscarla, con esos pasos tan elegantes y masculinos, que hacían suspirar a todas las chicas que pasaban a su lado. En otro momento se hubiera jactado de eso y habría sacado su semblante arrogante, pero ahora estaba enfadado y nada de eso le importaba.

Pero apenas dio dos pasos cuando ella apareció por la puerta, su rostro alegre y despreocupado lo relajo, ella tenía ese poder sobre él, era la única que podía calmarlo. La vio caminar alegremente, su pelo corto, de un extraño color rosa se mecía con el viento, se la veía ¿ilusionada?, como podría enfadarse con ella. Pero entonces lo vio, ella no caminaba sola, sino que iba en compañía de otro chico, un chico al que Sasuke conocía muy bien,.... bueno no lo conocía muy bien, de hecho nunca había hablado nunca con él, pero era un compañero de Sakura al cual Sasuke tuvo calado desde el primer día, sabía perfectamente que era lo que quería y eso que él quería era suyo, ella era suya.

El moreno acelero el paso otra vez mas enfadado- "_que demonios hace ella con el"-_ casi estaba ya enfrente de ellos y la pelirosa ni siquiera había reparado en el- _"hmp... se va a enterar ese idiota"._

El chico abrió su mochila y saco un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo y se lo dio a Sakura, _-"¿Que demonios es eso? ¿Y para que le tiene que regalar nada? si ella quiere algo yo se lo comprare"-_ la cara de la chica se ilumino al momento y se tiro encima del chico para abrazarlo- _"¿¡que!? esto ya fue suficiente"-_ el Uchiha acelero aun más el paso y en ese momento la pelirosa, la cual ya había soltado al chico, miro hacia allí.

- Sasuke-kun!- dijo la chica emocionada mientras agitaba su brazo hacia el chico - _"a buenas horas se da cuenta que estoy aquí_"- mientras escondía disimuladamente la mano con el regalo dentro de su bolso

Sasuke llego al lado de Sakura y en un movimiento rápido la agarro de la cintura alejándola del chico- Llevo media hora esperándote- espeto sin mirarla, solo podía mirar al chico que estaba enfrente de ella.

-No me dijiste que vendrías Sasuke-kun- dijo la chica tímidamente, por el tono del moreno, se notaba que no estaba contento precisamente- mira este es...-

- No me importa quién sea- dijo fríamente el Uchiha, el chico el cual había empezado a extender su mano para ofrecérsela al Uchiha paró en seco- nos vamos- y comenzó a andar estirando de la mano de la pelirosa.

La chica solo intentaba andar mientras se giraba para pedir disculpas al chico, el cual solo le sonrió para darle a entender que no había problemas- Sasuke suéltame ya! qué te pasa!, me estas lastimando!- ya habían llegado al coche y Sasuke abrió la puerta del copiloto

- Entra- dijo o más bien ordeno el Uchiha, ante lo cual la pelirosa frunció el ceño, pero igual obedeció, el chico rodeo el coche y también entro sin decir nada, cerró la puerta con un portazo y puso en marcha el coche para acelerar como un loco.

Todos miraban un poco asustados la escena, ese tipo no estaba bien. En el coche Sasuke conducía totalmente concentrado en la carretera, o eso diría cualquiera pero no, su cara delataba que tenía otras cosas en la cabeza - _"maldito bastardo_"- Sakura iba mirando enfadada la carretera, con los brazos cruzados y resoplando esporádicamente.

- Me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa Uchiha- espeto seriamente la chica mientras se giraba mirando hacia el

-_" ¡Uchiha! ¡Uchiha!, no, si ahora la ofendida es ella, lo que hay que oír "_- hmp- se limito a "decir " Sasuke

-¡Ah! es que no puedes hablar como las personas, siempre haciendo ruidos raros- decía la chica enfadada- las cosas se hablan ¿sabes?- Sakura se había desesperado- no puedes esperar a que yo sepa descifrar todos los ruidos que haces porque yo_....- "bla bla bla bla "-_ A Sasuke no le interesaba para nada escuchar una charla de la chica.-No te puedes enfadar porque yo esté hablando con un amigo, porque algunos si tenemos amigo y hablar con ellos es normal- Sasuke dio un frenazo y paro el coche, ya estaba harto, la dejaba hablar, podía decir todo lo que ella quisiera, al fin y al cabo no le estaba prestando atención, pero no podía decir que ella estaba solamente hablando.

La chica se asusto, Sasuke era impulsivo y decidido, y malhumorado y celoso, pero la verdad es que la asustaba que hiciera cosas como esa, ir a toda velocidad y frenar de pronto en medio de una calleja casi de noche- Sasuke...- susurro Sakura, ya que el chico no se había movido desde que había parado solo había cerrado los ojos.

-Mira Sakura, a mi no me importa nadie- el chico decía esas palabras sin inmutarse en tono frio, todo esto hizo que la chica sintiera una gran punzada en el pecho y unas enormes ganas de llorar- nunca me ha importado nadie- la chica sentía que ya no aguantaría mas, que sus lagrimas iban a empezar a salir de un momento a otro, agacho la cabeza ocultando sus ojos bajo su pelo. El chico abrió los ojos y se giro hacia ella- tu no es que seas importante para mí...- Sasuke hizo una pausa y Sakura se sentía morir, dos lagrimas enormes salieron de los ojos de la pelirosa - tu eres mi vida Sakura- los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sobre manera- y no voy a dejar que nadie más que yo te bese, te abrace o te regale cosas- Sasuke agarro a Sakura del mentón y le alzo la cara para ver como la pelirosa se derramaba en lagrimas.

El chico la miro confundido- ¿por qué lloras?- dijo algo intranquilo- "_Y si está enamorada de ese chico... "_

-¡Como no quieres que llore! ¡Serás idiota!- decía la pelirosa con rabia, a lo que el chico la miro aun mas confundido_- "¿ahora qué he hecho?"_- No podías habérmelo dicho de otra manera no? no Sasuke Uchiha tiene que dramatizarlo todo- la chica lloraba cada vez más fuerte.

- No lo entiendo- dijo el chico - ¿que he dicho?- Sakura repentinamente abrazo a Sasuke

-Me has asustado idiota, pensé que yo no era nada para ti- dijo mientras lloraba

El chico paso un brazo por la espalda de la chica mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba la cabeza- pero si te he dicho todo lo contrario- _"no hay quien las entienda"-_

Sakura se separo de Sasuke y acerco su cara a la de el fundiendo sus labios en un tierno beso- _"primero se enfada, luego llora y ahora me besa....no la entiendo... bueno mientras sea en ese orden no hay problema"_- al separarse Sakura ya había parado de llorar y miraba a Sasuke a los ojos. El chico aparto la vista algo sonrojado- siento haberte hecho llorar- dijo apenas en un susurro.

La chica sonrió enormemente, no era usual verlo pedir perdón y lo volvió a abrazar- te perdono Sasuke-kun-

El chico correspondió levemente el abrazo de la chica, se estaba cómodo así, ella era tan suave y blandita y en una noche de invierno, estar dentro de un coche abrazado a Sakura era muy apetecible, peo esa sensación le duro poco, justo hasta que vio el regalo de ese &%&/% asomando por el bolso de la chica. Sasuke se estiro y cogió el regalo- Sakura-

-¿mm?- "dijo" la chica aun abrazada a Sasuke

-¿desde cuándo ese idiota te regala cosas?- dijo el pelinegro

La chica abrió rápidamente los ojos y se separo del moreno, al ver que tenía el regalo en la mano se puso muy nerviosa- Vamos Sasuke-kun dámelo- dijo la chica estirando la mano para quitárselo al moreno, a lo que el movió su mano de sitio evitando que ella lo cogiera- Sasuke-kun por favor- dijo la chica a modo de suplica

-"_hmp, tan importante es esto"-_ el chico miro de reojo el paquete- No- dijo el de forma cortante- A ver qué es lo que te ha regalado ese idiota- la chica enarco una ceja.

-Sasuke no seas imbécil y dámelo- dijo la chica estirando el brazo para intentar cogerlo

-Te he dicho que no Sakura- mientras forcejeaban rompieron el papel del regalo, dejando ver el contenido del paquete- ¿Una bufanda?¿Azul?- el chico miraba interrogado el regalo- Ese chico no te conoce muy bien ¿en?, el azul no es tu color- dijo el chico malévolamente- _"ese tio es idiota, la bufanda tendría que ser rosa o roja, tss pringado"-_

La chica lo miraba furiosa- Sasuke eres idiota- la chica intento quitarle la bufanda pero el chico alzo el brazo- ya las visto, ¿contento?, ahora dámela- dijo la chica

- No aun no- Sasuke saco totalmente la bufanda del papel- Oh, mira tiene algo bordado- dijo el chico con burla mientras giraba la bufanda par leerlo - _"será cursi el tio"-_

-No Sasuke dámela!- la chica volvió a intentar arrebatársela en vano

El chico ladeo la bufanda y leyó lo que había puesto, había una fecha bordada y encima un nombre- 22/12/06 Sasuke- el chico parpadeo varias veces, eso no se lo esperaba _-"no me digas que..."-_el chico trago saliva- Sakura esto es...- Sasuke la miro nervioso

La chica asintió con la cabeza- si, Sasuke-kun, yo te lo quería haber dado luego pero tu como siempre te adelantaste- dijo la chica con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿te gusta?- dijo ahora sonriendo esperanzada.

El chico puso cara de miedo-"¿_como me pregunta eso?"-_ como que si me gusta, tú estás loca-

La chica se deprimió totalmente, pero no iba a dejar que él le dijera eso, le había costado mucho trabajo para que él lo despreciara así- Me ha costado mucho trabajo hacerla para que tu-

Sasuke comenzó a hablar sin escucharla- Me da igual Sakura, no pienso aceptar este tipo de regalos de ese idiota- sentencio Sasuke. Sakura lo miro con un tic en el ojo, el había pensado que el regalo era de su compañero, Sakura se echo a reír a carcajadas, mientras que Sasuke la miraba con una ceja enarcada- ¿que es tan gracioso?

-Por muy difícil que te parezca Uchiha, todo el mundo no está enamorado de ti- la chica seguía riendo mientras Sasuke la miraba sin comprender- hay personas que me prefieren a mi- dijo sonriendo de forma picara.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, eso le molestaba mucho, el sabia que ella era una chica muy guapa y deseada, por lo que también sabía que había muchos chicos que la perseguían y le pedían citas contantemente y eso lo molestaba de sobremanera, además de que le acababa de confirmar que su compañero la quería- hmp- dijo el Uchiha

-No te enfades..- dijo la chica cariñosamente mientras le quitaba la bufanda y se la ponía a Sasuke alrededor del cuello- Es un regalo mío idiota- dijo la chica mientras le daba un leve porracito en la cabeza.

El chico la miro con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Y por que la tenía él?- dijo desconfiado.

-Porque le pedí que me la guardara, últimamente pasas más tiempo en mi casa que en cualquier sitio- dijo la chica sonrojada, pensando en lo que solían hacer cuando estaban solos en casa de la pelirosa

Al notar eso, el chico la miro sonriendo de forma arrogante, le encantaba que ella se sonrojara por su culpa, entonces pensó en la fecha que ponía en la bufanda- ¿oye y porque pone esto?- dijo señalando la fecha- ¿y porque me la as regalado?-

La chica lo miro enfadada- Oh! Sasuke Uchiha! no me digas que te has olvidado de que día es hoy- el chico abrió los ojos asustado, en ese momento su mente comenzó a trabajar rapidamente _-"a ver...hoy es 22 de diciembre...hoy no es San Valentín....eso es el 14 de febrero, hoy no es mi cumpleaños...eso es él 23 de julio....hoy no es el cumpleaños de Sakura...además, para que me va a regalar algo por su cumpleaños, no es navidad, ni reyes, ni año nuevo....¿que día es hoy?...a las chicas le gustas mucho celebrar los aniversarios... puede ser el aniversario de cuando nos conocimos, el de nuestro primer beso, el del primer día que me quede a dormir, el del primer día que hicimos..." _Sasuke se quedo pensando en esto último, su cara se torno de asustada a una mas lujuriosa y lasciva

Sakura lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, en que estaría pensando ahora- ¿Y bien?- dijo la chica

-¿En?- el moreno acababa de volver a la tierra- ah si... pues... es el aniversario de...- la chica estaba algo mas complacida, al parecer se acordaba.

-¿nuestro primer beso?- dijo el chico dudoso, a lo que ella torno la cara en una de ira- el día en que nos conocimos- dijo el intentando arreglarlo, a lo que ella bufo- no no el primer día que me quede en tu casa- la chica cada vez se enfadaba mas- el primer día en que nos acostamos...- dijo el chico en apenas un susurro

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso- ¡Sasuke eres un idiota!- grito la chica agarrando el pomo de la puerta para salir del coche corriendo.

Sasuke se apresuro a salir el también- Sakura - grito el chico alterado pero ella ya se había ido- Mierda...- el Uchiha entro en el coche y miro la fecha-_"22/12/06.... que día fue ese.....mierda"-_ el chico se golpeo la frente con la mano- Es el día que empezamos a salir, como no se me ha ocurrido, era lo más obvio- el chico apretó el acelerador del coche y se dirigió corriendo a casa de la pelirosa- ¿Además, para que mierda preguntare?.

* * *

La chica iba corriendo por las calles de Tokyo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba llamando demasiado la atención y dejo de correr para ir andando, el idiota de Sasuke se había olvidado de que día era y encima sale con esas tonterías, esto le costaría caro. La noche estaba fría, serian las diez de la noche y no había mucha gente por la calle, además su casa no estaba muy cerca que se dijese y menos ahora que había cogido otras calles para no encontrarse con Sasuke. Ella estaba helada, apenas iba vestida con unos vaqueros y una sudadera fina de color rojo, tenia frio, mucho frio.

****

**Espero que os haya gustado ^^**

**Me divierte mucho hacerlo desde la perspectiva de Sasuke ;)**

**Aquí os dejo la primera parte, no tardare mucho en subir la segunda porque ya está escrita jeje. Tampoco tardare en actualizar mis otros fic, tengo cargo de conciencia por dejarlos abandonados -.-**

**Ah! En la segunda hay Lemon! Yo lo dejo dicho jajaja**

**Necesito vuestra opinión, por lo que necesito Reviews!!! Please Reviews!!! **

**Que estéis bien!**

**Matta ne!!**

**oOo Dark Asuka oOo**


	2. Chapter 2

El aniversario - Narración de la historia

"_El aniversario"-_ Pensamientos Sasuke

------------------------------------------------------- Cambio de escena

Mi primer Two-shot, es que me ha quedado muy largo para ser un One-shot jeje…

**Advertencias:** Universo alternativo y principios de OOC/ Lemon

****

_La chica iba corriendo por las calles de Tokyo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba llamando demasiado la atención y dejo de correr para ir andando, el idiota de Sasuke se había olvidado de que día era y encima sale con esas tonterías, esto le costaría caro. La noche estaba fría, serian las diez de la noche y no había mucha gente por la calle, además su casa no estaba muy cerca que se dijese y menos ahora que había cogido otras calles para no encontrarse con Sasuke. Ella estaba helada, apenas iba vestida con unos vaqueros y una sudadera fina de color rojo, tenia frio, mucho frio._

* * *

Sasuke busco a Sakura por todos lados, pero no la encontró, entonces decidió ir a su casa, pero como era lógico ella no había llegado, entonces tuvo una idea, que a su entender fue brillante. Se bajo del coche y se dirigió a casa de la chica, saco su llave y entro.

* * *

Sakura seguía andando por esas calles cada vez más oscuras y frías. Al torcer unas de las esquinas noto que alguien la seguía, lo único que se le ocurrió fue acelerar el paso, ya llevaba varias calles que la estaban siguiendo y estaba bastante nerviosa. Pero ya estaba muy cerca de su casa, apenas unas calles más y ya está. Pero en ese momento noto como la jalaban del brazo. Un hombre corpulento de unos 40 años la estaba agarrando de los brazos e intentaba besarla- Vamos linda dame un besito-

-Suéltame asqueroso!- gritaba la pelirosa mientras intentaba soltarse.

-----------------

Sasuke ya termino de preparar su sorpresa y regreso a casa de la chica para esperarla. La había llamado al móvil como cien veces pero decía que no estaba disponible _-"a lo mejor Sakura lo ha apagado para no hablar conmigo..."-_ se intentaba auto convencer el chico- "_o a lo mejor... le ha pasado algo_"- ese pensamiento lo puso en marcha y comenzó a caminar buscando a la chica.

Pocas calles más a delante, vio como una chica forcejeaba con un hombre, a sangre se le helo, y si era Sakura. El hombre tenía a la chica agarrada por los dos brazos mientras ella intentaba zafarse, Sasuke empezó a andar aun mas rápido, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca golpeo al hombre en la cara con el puño cerrado haciendo que este soltara a la chica. Sasuke se quedo mirando al hombre tirado en el suelo, medio inconsciente y sangrando por la nariz, él ni siquiera sabía si la chica era Sakura, el solo vio la necesidad de ayudarla, solamente el pensar que fuera ella lo ponía enfermo- Sasuke-kun...- se escucho un leve susurro a su espalda, el se giro rápidamente y en efecto, era ella, la chica a la que acababa de ayudar era Sakura, Su Sakura. Una gran rabia inundo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar empezar a golpear al hombre, la chica asustada lo agarro del brazo para que parara- Sasuke-kun ya basta por favor-

El se giro para mirarla, ella estaba asustada y parecía tener frio, se agacho y recogió un abrigo que se le había caído de la mano al golpear al hombre - ¿Estas bien?- La chica asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazo, él le puso el abrigo por los hombros- Vámonos de aquí- dijo mirando de reojo al hombre tirado en el suelo, agarro a Sakura de la mano y comenzó a andar hacia la casa de la chica.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun- dijo la chica más tranquila, el solo la acerco más a su cuerpo rodeándola por la cintura. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su casa la chica se dio cuenta de algo- Este abrigo es mío... - dijo refiriéndose al abrigo que le había dado el chico- ¿de dónde lo cogiste?-

- De tu casa- dijo el chico sin complicaciones

- ¿Y para que entraste en mi casa?- dijo ella confusa

-Para preparar mi regalo- dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa- o acaso pensabas que no te regalaría nada-

La chica sonrió y lo abrazo mas fuerte- Estoy deseando verla-

Al llegar a la casa, Sasuke abrió la puerta y dejo que entrara Sakura primero- ¿Y mi sorpresa?- dijo la chica al no ver nada

Sasuke entro tras ella agarrando el abrigo que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo debido al entusiasmo de la chica al entrar en cas -Mira en el armario- dijo el chico mientras dejaba el abrigo en el sillón, ella corrió emocionada hacia el armario, pero al abrirlo no vio nada, es mas faltaba medio armario.

- ¿Y mi ropa?- pregunto algo asustada

-Esa es la sorpresa- dijo sonriendo de medio lado mientras que ella no sabía cómo podía ser un regalo que desapareciera medio armario de ropa- ven- dijo el chico cogiéndola de la mano, ella solo lo obedeció

Se montaron en el coche y el comenzó a conducir- ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto al borde de los nervios

-Ya lo veras -dijo el tranquilamente. Llegaron a casa de Sasuke, este se bajo del coche y la ayudo a ella a bajar, para luego abrir la puerta e invitarla a pasar

-¿Tu casa?- pregunto ella, a lo que le contesto asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella entro y justo detrás de la puerta había una maleta, su maleta y dedujo que dentro estaría su ropa- ¿Que quiere decir esto Sasuke?- pregunto la chica.

-A partir de hoy vamos a vivir juntos- dijo el chico tranquilamente, a ella se le iluminaron los ojos, estaba desenado que llegara ese día. Ya lo habían hablado muchas veces, pero el Uchiha no estaba seguro, según el eso mataba a la pareja y además era mucho más "divertido" tener dos sitios distintos donde...

-¿De verdad Sasuke-kun?- dijo ella ilusionada, a lo que el asintió con la cabeza. Ella no tardo en reaccionar a la contestación lanzándose sobre el moreno y rodeando el cuello del chico con sus manos para luego besarlo. Un beso lento que paso a otro más rápido y lujurioso, se separaron al rato por falta de aire.

- Y aun no está todo- dijo el chico sonriendo, le tapo los ojos con una mano y se dirigió hacia el salón. Una vez allí le destapo los ojos. El salón estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas, con dos velas en la mesa central. La chica abrió los ojos emocionada miro el lugar con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad para seguidamente acercarse lentamente al chico.

- Ne… -Susurro

Sakura lo abrazo mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura firmemente, las velas y las rosas podían esperar. En un segundo la chica no se percato cómo pero estaban en la habitación del chico, mientras este la besaba con desesperación.

-Sasuke-kun ya sé que viste tu regalo… pero ese solo fue uno de ellos –Susurro levemente en tono pícaro, el chico sonrió mientras la apegaba más a su cuerpo. Sus maños seguían alrededor de la cintura de la chica y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de soltarla, mientras que ella estaba abrazada al cuello del chico.

Sus labios se encontraban fusionados en un apasionado beso, y solo se separaban por breves segundos para respirar el oxigeno necesario y volver a fundirse en los labios del otro....

A Sasuke ya nada le importaba, ni el compañero de Sakura, ni el abrazo que ella le había dado… nada… solo ella…. Sakura.

Un gemido escapo de sus labios de la chica al sentir como una de las manos de Sasuke bajaba desde su cintura para situarse en uno de sus muslos, apretándolo fuertemente.

- Sasuke-Kun...-soltó un suspiro al tiempo que sus dedos se perdían en los cabellos del chico-

El azabache separo sus labios de los de la chica, y comenzó a descender besándola llegando al cuello.

Lentamente y sin dejar de besarla comenzó a recostarla en sus en la cama. El frío de la cama golpeo la espalda de Sakura, haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriera de pies a cabeza , y que su piel se erizara, mas en esos momentos nada de aquello le importaba ya que conjuntamente con el frío que le trasmitía la cama, también sentía el calor que le transmitían los besos y las manos de Sasuke, las cuales ahora se dedicaban a acariciar todo su cuerpo por sobre la fina tela del vestido. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban así, ni cuando había perdido los zapatos, ni cuando fue que se quito el abrigo (si, el mismo que casi se cae en casa de Sakura de no ser por Sasuke) o cuando fue que Sasuke la tumbo en la cama.

Estaba disfrutando cada una de las caricias del azabache, sus manos parecían que la quemaban con cada roce, era un fuego intenso que la recorría de pies a cabeza produciéndole una gran satisfacción, sin embargo esta vez quería ser ella quien le diera esas caricias a él, así que sin más coloco sus manos en el pecho del chico separándolo de ella.

El chico la miro confuso- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Quieres que pare?- Sakura lo ignoro simplemente se dedico a acercarse a él y besarlo mientras estratégicamente lo fue tumbando en la cama colocándose ella arriba, amoldando las caderas con las suyas, lo que provoco que entrecerrara sus ojos por aquel seductor roce.

-Sakura...-susurro un tanto sorprendido-

El chico se sorprendió por la acción de la chica mas no hizo nada para impedirlo. La pelirosa bajo su rostro para besar los cálidos labios del chico que la recibieron con mucha intensidad.

Sin dejar de besarlo sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa del azabache. Una vez desabrochada comenzó a deslizarla por los brazos del chico para terminar de sacársela y así poder observar el formado pecho de su novio.

Sus labios comenzaron a descender besando su cuello masculino, mientras él lo único que hacía era cerrar sus ojos y acariciar su espalda con ambas manos.

La pelirosa continuo con su camino de besos llegando así, al pecho del chico. Sus manos acariciaban con sus finos dedos el torso del azabache mientras que sus labios le daban suaves besos por todo el pecho.

Lentamente una de sus manos comenzó a descender más y se escabullo por dentro del pantalón del azabache.

-Sakura...-llamo en un suspiro al sentir las suaves caricias de la chica en su miembro-

-Di...dime Sasuke-Kun...-susurro ya sobre los labios del chico sin dejar sus caricias-

-No...No pares...-murmuro desde el fondo de su alma al tiempo que su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse mas y mas-

La chica sonrío tiernamente al escucharlo, y poso suavemente sus labios sobre los del azabache.

La verdad era que le encantaba verlo en esa condición, con sus lindos ojos cerrados, su respiración agitada, y su cuerpo temblando levemente, y todo por sus caricias...Sus labios nuevamente comenzaron a descender pasando por su pecho, luego por sus abdominales y después siguió bajando mientras sus manos desabrochaban rápidamente el pantalón del chico para luego sacárselo junto con sus bóxers...

Su rostro se elevo mientras sus ojos veían el miembro del chico, el cual ya estaba completamente erecto. Sin pensarlo más comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su objetivo haciendo que sus pelos cayeran y rozaran aquella piel tan delicada, produciendo en el chico un gran estremecimiento. Su boca rozo con la punta y después de una, metió todo el miembro en su boca.

- Ah..-escapo un gemido o más bien un gruñido involuntario de los labios del chico mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza-

Lo que su cuerpo sentía en ese momento era inexplicable, sus puños se apretaron con fuerza. El sudor comenzó a hacerse presente en todo su cuerpo al tiempo que su respiración se dificultaba segundo a segundo.

-Sa…Sakura…-la llamo casi inconscientemente con los ojos entrecerrados y nublados por el placer-

Una de sus manos se dirigió hacia la cabeza de la pelirosa y una vez sobre esta escabullo sus dedos por sus finos pelos. Sus dedos solo recorrían la cabeza de la chica, en una especie de caricia, mientras que ella continuaba con su tortura placentera...

Sentía que su cuerpo estallaría en cualquier momento si la chica continuaba con su labor. Hacía ya varios minutos que había abandonado la realidad y ahora se encontraba sumergido en un mar de placer. Su cuerpo está completamente sudado y tembloroso, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y su boca entre abierta dejando escapar esos gruñidos y algunos leves gemidos que tanto odiaba él, y que tanto amaba ella.

Después de unos segundos y tal y como lo había predicho, su cuerpo no aguanto más…

- Ah...-gruño con su grave voz .

La pelirosa levanto el rostro al ver que el chico había acabado, y pudo verlo por fin, con su rostro todo sudado y sus hermosos ojos cerrados.

Su boca aun tenía el sabor de la esencia del azabache, y su respiración estaba agitada al igual que la de él, lentamente comenzó a ascender hasta quedar cara a cara con el chico quien poco a poco abría sus ojos.

El joven aun con la respiración agitada, paso un brazo por el cuello de la chica y atrajo sus labios a los de él para plantarle un profundo beso al tiempo que la recostaba a ella sobre la cama y se posicionaba sobre su cuerpo provocando un gran estremecimiento en ambos, ya que él estaba completamente desnudo...

-Sakura...-susurro al tiempo que lentamente separaba sus labios de los de ella para comenzar a bajar besando cada tramo de su piel-

La pelirosa inmediatamente cerro sus ojos al sentir los cálidos labios del chico en su cuello, sus delicados dedos se escabulleron en el pelo del azabache disfrutando cada uno de los besos al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Las manos del oji-negro no resistieron mas, necesitaban sentir la suave piel de la chica, así que sin perder más tiempo bajaron hasta el termino del vestido y rápidamente comenzaron a subirlo pasando por sus piernas, su cintura, su pecho y sacándolo finalmente por su cabeza, quedando así la joven, solo en ropa interior. Sus ojos parecieron tornar un brillo especial al verla solo en ropa interior, deleitándose con la mágica imagen que tenia frente a él. Su cabeza bajo rápidamente y sus manos se encargaron de sacarle el sostén dejando por fin expuestos esos hermosos pechos, no pudo aguantar por más tiempo esa imagen sin poder tocarla. Así que sus manos volvieron a apoderarse del cuerpo de la chica, masajeando sus senos, pero para Sasuke eso no era suficiente, él quería más. En un rápido movimiento, su boca capturo uno de los senos de la chica.

- Sasuke-Kun...-soltó un suspiro arqueando su espalda-

El azabache disfrutaba tanto besar su delicada piel, y mucho mas sus lindos pechos. Mientras su boca disfrutaba de uno, una de sus manos masajeaba el otro. Sus dientes atraparon delicadamente la cima de uno de sus pechos para ejercer una suave presión en este lo que provoco que la chica soltara un suave gemido, algo que sin lugar a dudas le encantaba.

- ah...-gimió nuevamente al sentir otro mordisco en su pecho-

Si Sasuke quería hacerla enloquecer, lo estaba logrando. Pero Sakura sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo el azabache, se estaba vengando.

-So...Sasuke-Kun...-jadeo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza-

El azabache termino de laborar el pecho de la chica y comenzó a descender lamiendo cada trozo de piel que se cruzara en su camino, llegando al vientre de la chica. Sus cálidos labios continuaron bajando pasando por la intimidad de la joven, la cual aun está cubierta por sus bragas, y después continuaron descendiendo besando sus delgadas piernas. Esa piel tan suave y delicada realmente lo enloquecía, y era por eso que no quería perderse ni un solo rincón de esta, quería saborear a la pelirosa completamente. Su boca continúo bajando pasando por la rodilla de la chica, llegando por fin a sus pies y luego volvió a subir dejando nuevamente un camino de saliva.

Ella por su parte tenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando cada roce con el chico, sentía como los labios de él recorrían todo su cuerpo.

-Sakura...-llamo con su voz ronca al tiempo que trepaba sobre ella para quedar con sus rostros nivelados- date la vuelta...-susurro mirando fijamente aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que se encontraban levemente abiertos.

La pelirosa se sorprendió al escuchar lo que el azabache dijo, y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran de sobremanera.

Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar ya que Sasuke ya se había tomado la "molestia" de girarla dejándola de espaldas a él.

-Sas...-murmuro cerrando sus ojos al sentir el cálido torso del chico rozar con su espalda, al igual que su aliento contra su cuello...-

La peli-rosa sintió como las manos de él bajaban hasta llegar a sus bragas y lentamente comenzaban a bajarlas hasta quitárselas por completo, y así dejarla desnuda.

Sakura cerró sus puños con fuerza al creer que el azabache la penetraría en ese mismo instante, pero en vez de eso sintió como los labios de él nuevamente comenzaban a recorrerla, pasando por sus hombros y luego por su espalda.

El chico besaba con suma delicadeza la espalda de la chica, que por cierto hasta ese momento nunca había saboreado. Su cabeza comenzó a bajar llegando a su fina cintura y luego a sus muslos, a los cuales lamió una y otra vez, lo que provoco que la chica comenzar a suspirar fuertemente.

Continuo besando y lamiendo la piel de la chica por bastante tiempo pero ya no podía mas... un punzante dolor comenzó a agobiarlo, un dolor proveniente de su entrepierna que le pedía a gritos unirse con aquella mujer que tenia debajo de él.

Paso una mano por la cintura de la joven para así elevar poco a poco sus caderas para que esta quedara arrodillada.

La pelirosa instintivamente se apoyo en sus antebrazos después de eso solo sintió un fuerte golpe de placer que la invadió completamente al ser penetrada de una vez.

- Ah! -soltó un gemido de sorpresa al sentir el miembro de su novio entrar en su interior repentinamente.

- Grr!! -gruño cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y tomando las caderas de la chica con sus manos-

Su respiración rápidamente comenzó a agitarse, y su cuerpo se mantuvo quieto en esa posición. Podía sentir como las paredes cálidas y húmedas de la chica envolvían completamente a su palpitante miembro ocasionando en él un gran placer.

- Sasuke-Kun...-llamo en un gemido mientras sus caderas inconscientemente se movían en busca de mas contacto...-

El azabache entre abrió sus ojos al escuchar a su novia, su pecho rápidamente se recostó sobre la espalda de la peli-rosa amoldando, de esta manera, sus cuerpos, los cuales encajaban perfectamente.

Una de sus manos se apoyo sobre la mano de la chica mientras que la otra corrió delicadamente todos los pelos de la chica para el lado contrario, ya que de esta manera podía ver el rostro de la joven, el cual en esos momentos estaba sumamente sonrojado y con sus ojos cerrados. Su mandíbula se apoyo en el hombro de la chica. En ese momento comenzó a moverse rápidamente.

-Sa..Saku..ra..-gimió en su oído mientras continuaba con sus fuertes y profundas embestidas.

La pelirosa gemía constantemente sin poder evitarlo, el oxigeno era algo que en esos momentos necesitaba más que nada ya que sentía como su respiración se agitaba mas y mas, y de su boca solo salían gemidos con cada embestida que le proporcionaba el chico. Su vista estaba completamente nublada y sus puños apretados con fuerza sobre las sabanas...

- Ah! -gimió una vez más al tiempo que sentía como una de las manos del azabache se colocaban en su vientre para ejercer presión desde allí y profundizar sus embestidas.

El azabache tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras que sus movimientos mantenían ese constante y desenfrenado ritmo que le hacía perder la razón. Sus ojos lentamente se entre abrieron y lo primero que vio fue su mano sobre la de la chica, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de ella, su mirada se desvío hacia un costado y pudo observar el perfil del rostro de la oji-verde, este se encontraba todo sudado, sonrojado y con varios mechones esparcidos...se veía hermosa...realmente hermosa... la velocidad de las embestidas aumentaron, ya faltaba poco...muy poco. Su mano termino de rodear completamente la cintura de la chica aprisionándola contra su cuerpo y logrando profundizar más sus embestidas, las cuales ya llegaban a su fin...

- Sasuke-Kun! -gimió fuertemente al tiempo que sentía la ultima embestida del chico que la hizo llegar al cielo...-

- Ah...Sakura! -gimió con su grave voz mientras su miembro era presionado por las paredes de la chica y su esencia se derrama.

Sus cuerpo cayeron pesadamente, aunque claro Sasuke tuvo cuidado de no aplastarla mientras aun seguían unidos íntimamente.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus cuerpos completamente sudados, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones latiendo en una misma sincronía, estaban exhaustos. Él chico salió del interior de la oji-verde y atrajo a Sakura hacia él recostándola sobre su pecho y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

Sakura estaba a punto de dormirse, Sasuke la había dejado totalmente agotada y ya no podría aguantar más despierta. Pero de momento una imagen cruzo su cabeza, la casa de Sasuke llena de pétalos de flor, y una pregunta apareció en su mente.

- Sasuke...- dijo la chica medio dormida

-¿um...?- respondió el Uchiha

- Aun no sé de donde sacaste las rosas tan rápido.....- Aunque estuviera medio dormida y totalmente agotada tenía que preguntarlo.

-Eso es un secreto- susurro el chico divertido para besarle la cabeza antes de quedar dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke salía de su casa agarrado de la mano de una muy sonriente Sakura cuando al pasar por delante de la casa de la vecina vio a la mujer arrodillada en el suelo frente a unas flores sin hojas y maldiciendo. Sakura entendió perfectamente lo que pasaba y miro con los ojos entrecerrados a Sasuke, el cual siguió caminando como si no supiera nada. Pero que más se le podía pedir, él era así, impulsivo y para que vamos a engañarnos, no le importaba nadie, bueno si… una sola persona, ella.

****

**Gracias Gracias por todos vuestros Reviews!!**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, el lemon no lo escribi yo, sino una amiga, Muchas Gracias Saku!!**

**Necesito vuestra opinión, por lo que necesito Reviews!!! Please Reviews!!! **

**Que estéis bien!**

**Matta ne!!**

**oOo Dark Asuka oOo**


End file.
